


Under the Mistletoe

by yawnwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Go for handwritten letters they said, it'll be fun, they said.'Only if you put it in the right locker' Jihoon thinks
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Merry Christmas everyone! 🎄

Santas here and there, blinding lights everywhere, noise filled the streets, children came crawling on the sheets. 

Jihoon scoffed, he doesnt hate "Christmas" per se but he hates: 1. Fake Santas (show me the real one yall fAKes!)

2\. Places that are too bright (I am still on my emo phase, my soul is dark, and black is the way, the truth, and the life. fuck off) 

3\. Noise (I'm the only one allowed to be noisy, have you heard my voice? btch dont even try to dare me)

4\. Children (Need I say more? okay, just- UGH)

AND lastly, Christmas dates. The pressure of looking for one, or the sad realisation that no one wants to date you on such a SPECIAL DAY leaves a bad taste on his mouth. He's petty, what about it? 

Jihoon tried to calm himself down, it's okay, it's not like this didnt happen before, or before that, or even way before that. 

It's not like he didnt slip a letter to his crush's locker every year for the past 3 years to make him nervous on the 4th one. It's okay, he just hopes this year the outcome would be different.

You see, Jihoon have a big fat crush on Choi Seungcheol. Tall, muscular (HIS GUNS!?!?!?), sharp and pretty eyes, jawline (for dayz!!!), AND A BIG , FAT, heart uwu. 

But Jihoon is a shy man, he just cant seem to make eye contact with those eyes, it makes his legs weak, so instead of embarrassing himself, he opted for handwritten letters. 

But every single one wasnt answered, every single year it left him sad and rejected. But Jihoon is not a quitter, unless rejected head-on, giving up is not an option.

So again, Jihoon found himself standing in the middle of a crowded plaza, waiting for a Choi Seungcheol to atleast grace him with his presence.

'What will I say when I see him? Do I just save the talks for later and just kiss him?' Jihoon is conflicted, he should've asked his Jeonghan hyung for advice, but knowing his friend, he'd be teased to hell until the other is satisfied.

"It's the most beautiful time of the year" 🎶🎶

A familiar song reached his ears and he couldnt help but think, 'no it's not a beautiful time, it's your voice that is beautiful'

He snorted at the thought, he's spewing some nonsense even before facing Seuncheol, imagine how much of a mess he'll be once the other actually arrives this time? He was swimming in his own thoughts not realising how the sound of that familiar song growing louder, nearer.

There's a man infront of him. He's tall that Jihoon had to tilt his head upwards just to see the other's face.

"But I can’t stop staring at your face"🎶  
He stared at Jihoon's eyes, then paused to smirk at him, which sent shivers into his spine. He doesn't know why though, but breaking the eye contact didnt feel like the thing he'd do.

"I should be playing in the winter snow"🎶

The man slowly reached to touch his hair, playing with some strands of it while continuously singing. 

"Lee Jihoon" was the first thing the man said, temporarily halting his singing.

"Kwon Soonyoung" he answered, he knows of the man, afterall Jihoon knows all, if not- some of Seungcheol's closest friends

Upon realising that he has been acknowledged, Soonyoung gave him a wide smile, teeth and all.

"What are you doing?" he asked, they werent close, or friends, or acquaintances, the only label fitting would be occasional classmates. 

"Hmm, let's see.. I think you wanted to meet me here" was the answer he heard which made him VERY VERY confused.

And then it hit him- Seungcheol wasnt the one who received his letter. He didnt get it, that's why he's not here. oh the relief that washed his system, he wasnt rejected- not this year. 

"It's not for you, sorry for the trouble" he quickly turned ln his heel to go home, because finally, he didnt have to endure all these Christmas things.

"wow, that fast? but..

we're under the mistletoe" 🎶 The other sang while slowly unveiling a mistletoe to put it above their heads.

"You're crazy" Jihoon rolled his eyes on the other. Aside from being Seungcheol's friend, Soonyoung has a reputation- this man is a prankster, and Jihoon knows to what extent these pranks go. 

"C'mon Hoonie! ITS A MISTLETOE!!!"

There it is. That nickname. And there it goes. His heartbeat.

"Fuck off, Soon. I'm going home" He needs to push every possible thought away, clean slate, tabula rasa. 

"Do you hate me that much?" Suddenly the other said, voice laced with sadness.

But Jihoon didnt hear that. rather, he answered with spite "Do you want to kiss me that much?" 

Soonyoung looked surprised at his outburst, but almost instantly turned sullen, "So you really hate me huh, that explains it"

"I dont wanna talk, can I please go now?" He sighed, he doesn't have the necessary energy to deal with this right now. 

"Mom asked me why you stopped coming to our house you know.. it's been 4 years Hoonie, now I know the answer to give her"

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, because he doesnt know what to say. 

"Cutting all communication with mr after highschool, ignoring me in college when i was so surprised to see you, pretending you dont know me.. well now I know- you hate me. Why?"

He remained silent, he doesnt want to speak, he doesnt want to talk now. Or he'll let everything slip, he'll let everything go. And its not an option, never an option. 

"I was happy to see this letter on my locker you know. Even when I knew it wasnt for me"

"Soonyoung..." He made a mistake of looking up to see the other's face. He could hear the alarms blasting behind his ears telling him to ABORT MISSION because Soonyoung's eyes. DAMN THOSE EYES. 

"I dont know what I did, but I wish I couldve done I wanted to do... the one that merits your hate" Soonyoung's eyes are oh so very sad that Jihoon wants to punch himself for it. 

"And what would that be?" 'oh fuck Lee Jihoon stop answering so you can go home' he berates himself internally.

"Maybe confessing my undying, not so platonic, also not so innocent, and not so friendly kind of love for you? Because I would do it. Wait- fuck I... just did..." 

Jihoon watched the other's face morph from shocked to contemplating- like that one meme 'contemplating life's choices or life in general' 

He laughed internally first because fuck Soonyoung kinda loves him. WHAT. And laughed out loud because, "Not so innocent huh" he smirked.

Soonyoung's mouth went agape, parted so wide like he didn't believe what he just heard, "That's the only thing you REALLY HAD TO POINT OUT?" 

"Well I had those thoughts too, now.. should we test how not innocent that love is?" He grabbed Soonyoung's hand and snatched the mistletoe, grinning he added, "Kiss me under the mistletoe" 🎶 

"Istg Soon, if you dont kiss me after I had sang that Justin Bieber song, I'll deck you" he threatened which made the other laugh while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Aye, love, dont you buy me nothing  
cos i am feeling one thing  
Your lips, on my lips  
It's a merry merry Christmas" 🎶 

He doesnt hate Christmas, especially the one with Soonyoung in it. Jihoon smiled as he snatched a quick peck on Soonyoung's lips.


End file.
